Preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to end flaps for use with sensing edges for automatic doors or the like. Sensing edges for automatic doors are generally known. A description of a sensing edge can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,512, titled “Universal Sensing Edge with Non-Melt End Closure,” and which disclosure is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.
Sensing edges generally include an elongated sheath configured to sense force. Upon an application of a force to the sheath, the elongated sheath actuates suitable control circuitry for controlling movement of a door. For example, an automatic door can have a sensing edge on a bottom edge. If an object is below the elongated sheath, the elongated sheath is pressured by the object when the automatic door impacts the object when closing. Such force is “sensed” by the elongated sheath, which results in a predetermined signal being sent to a mechanism which opens or closes the automatic door to cause the automatic door to stop moving to prevent damage to the object or the door.
In certain installations, a space remains between the sensing edge and a wall or other structure adjacent to the automatic door. The space can be a source of light or a path through which rodents or other animals may enter past the edge of the automatic door. In addition, snow, rain, leaves or other objects may enter the structure associated with the door, even when the door is closed. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and construct a sensing edge for a door that blocks the space to impede the aforementioned lights, rodents, debris or other objects from moving through the space past the door when the door is closed.